


Hurting, Longing, Dancing to Disco Music

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: You, Harry, really do lead with your heart before your mind, don't you? This night is no different, somehow it doesn't turn into a disaster this time, lucky you.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Hurting, Longing, Dancing to Disco Music

You step out on the patio overlooking the dim lights of Revachol, taking in the cool air. An orange light flashes in the corner of your vision as Kim lights his cigarette, giving a warm glow to his face. He takes a drag and looks at you with that expression you can't read. The moment is silent, nerves run up your throat. The desire to fill the space with sound overcomes you.

"Uhm, it seems like we haven't made any real progress."

_What an obvious thing to point out, if he didn't know you were and idiot before, now he surely does._

Kim focuses on your face, taking another drag, "That seems to be the case."

Ah, he agrees. This means you can vent your frustrations without being judged, how nice. "It's like every step forward is two steps back, or like climbing the wrong side of an escalator," you say, making the odd gesture with your hands. _Why do I do that?_

He lets silence linger before replying, "I'm sure if we keep pressing forward we will find more leads... eventually. I trust in your abilities, detective."

Your heart swells, or well... maybe just your ego. He has considerable faith in your abilities, at least more then you do. It is equal parts flattering and terrifying. "I guess so," you reply.

There is that silence again. That impulse rises with it, paired with lost detective tendencies to ask questions. "Do you like being a cop?" You inquire.

Kim blinks, "I don't regret my choice in becoming one, even if it has its... difficulties."

You nod, he is proud of being a cop and takes his job quite seriously. You wonder what made you become a cop, but you find the box is empty; perhaps something you once knew and now lost sight of.

"What lead you to becoming a cop?" _Why would anyone become a cop?_

"I guess I saw it as an opportunity to make people's lives a bit better,” he shrugs, moving to the nearby ash tray to snuff out what is left of his cigarette.

 _Wow, what a nice person._ You doubt you are capable of such pure intentions.

With the warm light pouring in from the windows you get a long look at his face. You confirm that he is quite attractive and well put together. A part of you is concerned what this means as you note his symmetrical features and warm skin. Somehow the dark circles under his eyes make him look handsome and rugged. _That is quite unfair._

He raises a brow at your gaze and heat floods your arteries, mostly the facial ones. You tear your gaze to the grey horizon. _This doesn’t mean anything. A guy can find another guy objectively attractive, nothing weird about it._

The passing sound of a far-off siren brings you into the present. You both head inside, away from the crisp, cold wind. You room is much the same disaster it always has been, but now a chaotic pile of notes has taken over the room’s coffee table. Kim stands next to the mess, looking down into its contents. Part of you thinks you should look over them again, maybe your fresh eyes will connect the dots finally, but you’re too tired to deal with it. Instead you fiddle with the radio, hoping to find something. You coast through static, briefly hearing news stations and faint gurgles of music. You come across a sombre blues song, it is fitting, but won't accomplish what you had in mind.

Suddenly an upbeat disco song swells, you immediately feel a smile form on your face. It probably looks awful, but Kim's curious stare says he's seen worse. _You did throw up in front of him._ The old smooth beat rings through your body, and the need to dance comes to you.

 _Do I even know how to dance?_ You ponder briefly before your body moves on its own, uncoordinated and improvised. The music movies through you, causing your body to flow in ways you haven’t seen. You look over to Kim, his mouth tilted in amusement.

"Are you just going to watch?" you ask him, coming to a stop.

"I don't dance," he says, shoulders tensing.

"Really? Not even when you're alone?" he gives a questioning look at that, "You know when you're alone and just start moving."

No recognition comes over his face, a creeping thought says you might be the only weirdo that does that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't know what I'm doing either," you admit.

He looks at you for a while, at least he is considering his options. He sighs, walking over to the radio to turn the station, you're about to complain when an old classical song rises from the static and Kim turns to face you, body still tense.

"Just this once," he mutters, offering you a hand.

You feel that familiar heat again across your face, he seems to be good at causing that type of reaction from you. You shuffle towards him and take his hand as he guides you wordlessly into what you think is a waltz. He holds you round hand in his gloved one and his other is lightly touching your back, the leather is smooth to the touch. You manage to not trip on his feet. _This isn't bad._

You look up from your feet to his face, which is noticeably close, his eyes are on you, you notice pigment on his cheekbones. "You're good at this," you mumble.

He looks away briefly, "One of the only things I remember from high school."

You nod, almost asking what childhood was like for him, but you don't, it might ruin the moment. _What moment?_ Silence comes over both of you and you feel your tongue’s weight again. _This is what they call awkward silence. And you have to fix it, preferably now._

"You... I didn't take you for the romantic type."

What a thing to say! You regret it as soon as it leaves your mouth. _The point was to make it less awkward._

He stiffens a bit, "I'm not."

You chuckle, mostly out of embarrassment, but he is also fun to tease. He takes life too seriously. Honestly, it is what probably makes him so cool. His mouth briefly twitches into a grin, it warms your heart way more then you want to admit. You look at each other, slowly swaying to music with heavy violins. The silence isn't awkward... its... _Go for it mate, he is right there._

You don't even think about it, you just kiss him. A short peck on his lips, it feels right in every way. When you pull back you are literally and figuratively faced with the consequences. Kim leans back in shock; red coloring his face. You never actually seen someone full-on blush before, and he looks even more beautiful. The dance stops, the song plays on.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that," you say, feeling embarrassment twist you stomach. _You need to back out of this!_

He takes a breath, adjusting his glasses, "I thought you were straight," he says.

An alarm goes off in your mind somewhere. That's right, you've been avoiding this aspect of your self-identity and now you cannot run away. "I guess I'm not," you admit, hoping that is the right thing to say.

_You really fucked up this time didn't you, Harry?_

Kim smiles and lets out a brief chuckle, he used a hand to cover his mouth. His gaze flickers to you again and his hand moves to scratch at his neck, "I just... you are very straight."

You still confusion. _Wait, what is he getting at?_

He straightens out his posture a bit, "Well, sexuality is a hard thing to figure out. I just assumed... Well, I'm sorry I did."

"It’s fine, I mean I don't think I even considered all this till now."

He looks away and back to you again, chewing a lip. _He has more to say but isn't sure he should say it._

"Are you, well, I'm not sure about the language..." you mumble.

"Gay?" Kim asks for you, "I am."

You aren't sure why that makes you so happy, but it does. _Are you stupid? Oh, wait you are._ He likes guys, and you would have never guessed it, but at the same time it fits. You aren’t sure where to move on from here, but now you know that there is a possibility. Of what you aren’t sure, you don’t think that far ahead.

"Was the kiss bad?" you ask, probably coming off as a lot more hopeful then you want to.

"No, it wasn't," he says plainly.

You aren't sure if he is flirting with you or being… Kim. He is hard to read. _You wouldn't care so much if you didn't want to kiss him again._ You see the chance to try your luck, and honestly you aren't that concerned with the consequences. You're both (mostly) adults, it should be fine.

"If you want," you take a breath, "you could help me explore my sexuality."

_Fucking smooth, did he even see how smooth that was?_

Color returns to Kim's face, there is no other way to take what you said. He silently considers as you hold your breath. He looks at your face and across your body, then briefly to your mouth.

"Sure."

_Wait, really?_

As you hesitate, he leans in to kiss you again. His lips are on yours and this is a real kiss. You feel parts of your mind boot up that were dormant as you passionately kiss him back. The kiss intensifies, one of his hands comes to the nape of you neck, and the other runs up and down your back. Your hands move to his shoulders. You push him against a nearby wall, he hits it a bit roughly, gasping into the kiss. You panic, backing to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry," you say.

He adjusts his glasses, breathing rapidly, "It is alright, I don't mind."

"You don't mind, or you like it?" you ask, boldly.

His eyes flicker to your mouth and back, "I like it."

Wow, you didn't know Kim was so hot, well you did but it feels like this is the first time you're really seeing it. You go in to meld your mouths together again, chasing that heat. His hands are in your hair, on your neck, then your back. You release his shoulders to run your hands down his trim waist, gripping his hips. His hands move to undo your tie and the buttons of your shirt.

You help him shrug off his coat briefly and he takes the time to rip off his gloves and to pull his shirt over his head, revealing smooth, pale skin. You're mouth dries at the sight, the confidence of it all. He is then leaning to you, making quick work of your shirt and runs his hands through the hair on your chest in a way that suggests he somehow finds you physically attractive.

You eye his thin, toned body; feeling his chest and stomach. His muscles tense under your touch. A part of you says you shouldn't find this as sexy, that maybe you can back out, but that voice silences. He is looking at you in anticipation. You lean in to kiss his neck, a small sound leaves his throat. _Yeah, no, this is too good to get shy now._

He arches his body into you, you feel him shiver as his body presses into yours. It’s so much, so fast, and yet you hunger for more. You feel him grind into you and both of you are feeling it, panting into the stale air of the dim room.

"We, we should move to the bed," Kim says.

You reluctantly back off, guiding him by the waist to the edge of the bed. He fiddles with his belt and sits to take off his shoes.

You decide to follow suit, you aren't a total virgin. _What if you are? How would you know?_

"Do you have lube and a condom?" he asks.

You aren't sure, when you're down to underwear you go to open the bedside table, hoping, praying for something to be in there. You scan for anything of interest, for some reason it seems like you already filled this drawer with random shit while drunk off your ass. You rummage through and quickly realize there is no condom, but there is a small bottle of clear, thick liquid. You hold up the lube to show him.

"No condom," you say.

He nods, "That is alright, this works too."

You quickly return to him, kissing and bruising his lips again, guiding him to lay back on the bed. His hands are warm and clutching your back, one hand snakes around to lightly palm at the front of your crotch, pleasure sparks through you. You aren't sure how this works, or what he has in mind. The excitement is electrifying.

You sit back, looking down at him as he adjusts his glasses with red lips and flushed skin. He is sporting a tent of his own and his rib cage is expanding rapidly. _Why didn't you do this before?_ Your hands hook at his wristband and you look at him for a final conformation, you mentally prepare to back out of this.

He nods, so you pull, he lifts his hips to help you fully undress him. You've never seen another man's dick like this before, or at least you think so. You don't feel repulsed, it just turns you on even more.

"Come here," he says.

You lean in close, arms at the side of his head. He is looking down, taking your dick out in a sudden motion. The need to hide yourself and apologize comes over you, you try hard to stay still. He shifts his hips up to you, making his cock brush against yours. You push back at the touch. His fingers clasp your cock and his. _He must have opened the lube while you were spacing out._ He is moving his hand and you can't think straight anymore; the pleasure consumes you. You thrust into his hand and lean in to messily kiss him. He moans into the kiss.

You wouldn't think it would be much better than doing it yourself, but you were quite wrong. Waves the ecstasy roll over you, logical and pretty much all forms of thinking leave you. You're just _there_ , sharing an intimate moment with Kim. He can't meet your eye as he sweats, moving; squirming in pleasure. You could get off just on watching him, but this is even better. You consider if this is heaven.

"Harry," he moans.

You make a sound at that; you didn't know your name could sound so good. _If this is heaven, surely, he is an angel, or maybe even a god._ He looks up to you in a daze and you work on bruising his neck again.

"Call me by my name," you whisper against his skin, he trembles.

Your name rings on his lips, interlacing with swears and gasps. He sounds and feels like heaven. You know, somehow, that you're close to. Like an elastic band stretched out; you know almost any moment you'll break.

He freezes up, and you realize he is coming. His face... well it looks a bit awkward, but you're in too far for it to really deter you or to consider it as you come shortly after, replacing his limp hand with yours.

You slowly come from your high, making an effort to not let your limbs become jelly and sink your weight into Kim. You manage to flop over on your side, looking up at the water stains on the ceiling; catching your breath. The voices start up again, but less loud. You look over to him and he is laying there, as perfect as ever, relaxed.

He slowly sits up, looking down at his stomach and hand, both cover in come.

"Sorry," you mumble, putting in significant effort to sit up.

He looks at you, small smile on his mouth, "It's fine."

You swing your legs over the side of the bed despite your body's protests and quickly grab a damp towel from the bathroom before handing it to him. He thanks you and you get back on the bed, the weight of what you just did sinking in. You just slept with him, a man, and enjoyed the hell out of it. Also, it occurs to you now that this may cause some issues on this case, but in your current blissed-out state you push these thoughts for future you to solve.

Once he is done, he places the towel to the side and looks down at you. He stays like that, unmoving. You reach out and take his hand.

"Just stay here for the night," you say.

Relief comes over him and he lays down, pulling the blanket over you both, he moves to rest his forehead on your chest, one arm hanging around your waist. You pet his head in an oddly affectionate manner.

"Good night," you awkwardly say, unsure what to refer to him as in this moment.

"Night," he says in return.

You at first feel like that it would be impossible to sleep like this despite how tired you are, but the void soon takes you. You somehow sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these two to get together and be cute.


End file.
